


You're a brat, V

by Hexpresso (corchen)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: E3 2018 V, F/F, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corchen/pseuds/Hexpresso
Summary: More unapologetic smut. This time, Judy is the top, and V is the bratty bottom who earns herself a spanking.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	You're a brat, V

They were at Judy’s flat. In theory, V was keeping Judy company while she finished installing a fiddly bit of hardware into the mech she was working on. In actual fact, V was preventing Judy from finishing. The merc was still wired from the gig she’d been on before coming home, hopped up on adrenaline and pacing back and forth, gesturing wildly about… something. Finally, Judy couldn’t hold her temper any longer.

"V!" She finally snapped. "For fuck’s sake, you’ve been running your mouth for the last half hour, and you promised I’d be able to finish this so we could, what was it ’spend some quality time?’ I know what that’s code for, stud, and if you don’t stop goin’ on there will be no  _ quality time _ for the next fuckin’ week. If you don’t cut it out I swear I’m gonna gag you.”

She scowled at her over-enthusiastic girlfriend, who wilted.

"But Judy, it was so awesome, you should have seen the way this one gangoon -"

"V," Judy growled warningly. "Seriously. Shut up. I'm not kidding, I will gag you if I have to."

V raised an eyebrow at her. "Gag me. Really." Her voice was amused. "Somehow I don't think that's going to happen."

It never did. Judy was always coming out with those little quips - threatening to gag her or to tie her to a chair to keep her still were the most common. Last week she'd muttered something along the lines of V being in need of a good spanking. Thing was, V didn't mind the threats at all. In fact, she found the mental images they provoked ... stimulating.

"You don't?" Judy asked, rising from her chair and turning to face V, hands on hips. V took a step back, perched on the edge of the couch, and crossed her legs primly. She folded her hands together on her knee and looked up at Judy through her hair, blinking her big dark eyes innocently.

"No," she said, and Judy could hear the challenge in the way V had said that one short word. V smirked.

Judy narrowed her eyes and stalked across the room. V just sat there, giving her that infuriating smile.

"Right," she said, casting her eyes around the room. Irritated, she couldn’t see anything useful and was about to abandon her sudden impulse when a bright idea struck her. She grabbed the strap that held up the bib of her overalls, unsnapped it, and pulled. The strap, which was actually one single piece, which she usually wore with one half in front while the other dangled behind her, ran smoothly through its loop at the back until Judy held a supple piece of synth-leather in her hands, a bright chrome buckle at each end.

She snapped the strap between her hands and slunk towards V, putting a little extra sway in her walk. V’s eyes widened, and Judy chuckled. V shifted slightly, pulse speeding up until she could feel her heart pounding. Her eyes were fixed on the strap between Judy’s clenched fists.

"You wouldn't dare," V told her, not making any attempt to get away. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and gave Judy a haughty look.

"Oh, wouldn't I," Judy said with a grin, and closed the last bit of distance between them, almost straddling V's lap as she shoved the strap unceremoniously into V's mouth, wrapping it a couple of times around and hooking the buckles together.

V was breathing hard, fast little pants sounding louder now that she could only breathe through her nose and Judy thought that she looked even more stunning than she usually did like that; eyes just a little too wide, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. She smiled sweetly down at her, and chucked her roughly under the chin.

"Better," she said, and spun on her heel, returning to the desk. She sat down and braced herself, back to V, not picking up the piece she’d been working on. If she’d mis-judged, there was a high possibility that the balled-up strap was about to bounce off the back of her head.

When it didn't come, when the room was filled only with V's loud, too-fast breathing and not the sound of her girlfriend gearing up for revenge, Judy gave herself a mental pat on the back, and eyed V’s reflection in a highly-polished section of the mech.

V was sitting  _ exactly _ where she had left her - she hadn't moved an inch, even her hands were still lying limply in her lap. Her head was a little dropped forward but her eyes were fixed on Judy and their dark intensity was… stimulating. Judy’s lips twitched slightly, but she forced herself not to spoil the moment.

V couldn't believe it. Was Judy seriously going to just leave her there, gagged, and carry on working? She shifted uncertainly in her chair, and noticed Judy’s head twitch a little to the side before she returned to her work. V raised her hands a little intending to remove the gag, but somehow she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. She dropped them back into her lap with a frustrated groan and Judy looked over her shoulder.

"What, is a gag not enough?" She asked sardonically.

V just looked back at her, before her eyes closed for a long moment. When she opened them again her gaze had darkened even further, and Judy had to swallow past a suddenly dry mouth. After a moment of indecision, she looked back to the mech. She was reasonably sure that there was just a little further she could push this.

When she looked back again after several minutes of silence, V's eyes were closed again. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. Her breathing had slowed down a little but there was a quality to it that ... oh yeah, there we go. She was actually whimpering slightly around the gag.

V's head dropped and she shivered and seemed to shrink in on herself. Judy frowned. Okay, that was enough, time to move things up a notch.

V had squeezed her eyes tightly shut and was trying so hard to stay still, not to press down into the couch to relieve the ache that was slowly collecting in her pussy, or worse, to slide her fingers into her panties and get herself off. To touch herself with Judy  _ right fucking there and ignoring her _ and fuck she should not have had that thought. She moaned into the gag and this time it was a definite sound.

Judy shook her head, clearing the distraction that V’s obvious arousal had caused, and crossed the room. V didn't seem to notice her approach, so caught up was she in her thoughts, so she nearly jumped out of her seat when Judy's fingers brushed the back of her head, unhooking the buckles. The impromptu gag fell from Judy's fingers as she pulled it away, staring at V's face.

Her cheeks were flushed, mouth still open and lips a little reddened from the synth-leather pressing against them. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black and there was a little furrow between her slightly-drawn eyebrows. Judy swallowed hard, finding chrome self-control from somewhere, because she had never wanted to kiss V as much as she did right in that second.

"Now, shut up," she said roughly, and stared down at her girlfriend..

"Or what?" V asked, voice shaking slightly. This was unbelievably fucking hot, and there was no way she wouldn’t play along.

"What are you going to do, Judy?  _ Spank _ me?" Her voice dropped on the last two words, caressing them.

Judy was doing a dance on the inside. V had basically tapped into her libido and cranked the power up to 11. She took a deep breath.

"You deserve it," she said. "You're a  _ brat _ , V."

V tossed her head arrogantly. "I dare you," she whispered, and Judy's heart skipped a beat in her chest.

Then, before she knew it, she was pulling V roughly up out of the couch, one hand catching onto her shirt while the other fisted in her hair, and she was spinning them around so that she could sit down and throw the taller merc across her lap. V went without a struggle, yelping a little when Judy's fingers tugged painfully at her hair and exhaling loudly when she hit Judy's knees. When she was there she stayed in place, head hanging down, blood rushing in her ears.

Judy closed her eyes for a second, willing her nerves to calm. She flipped the too-short skirt up over V's back and swallowed hard at the sight of her girlfriend’s buttocks, firm and rounded inside indecently skimpy panties. Why V wore them to go out kicking ass, she would never understand. Maybe it was a distraction technique.

Judy lifted her hand to deliver a stinging slap to one taut cheek. V gasped and jerked forwards, and Judy winced and shook out her hand. That was the only downside to an impressively toned ass. It could often hurt the spanker almost as much as the spank-ee. Judy steeled herself and brought her hand down again, harder. V cried out that time, the sound half gasp, half moan.She braced her free hand in the small of V's back, holding her in place as she continued to deliver blow after blow to the up-turned backside.

Those damned panties, though. She might as well not be wearing them at all for all they covered, and suddenly Judy found that she was tugging the scrap of material down V's legs, leaving them caught just above her knees so that she could punish bare skin. She caught her breath and almost wavered in the rhythm of her blows when she realised that V was absolutely drenched. Her folds glistened with slick wetness and Judy felt an answering gush of moisture between her own thighs.

V's cries were more like sobs now but she was actually lifting her hips to meet the blows. Judy looked down at what she could see of her face and V's eyes were squeezed tight and there were tears streaming down her cheeks, she had sunk her teeth hard into her lower lip. Judy's eyes darted from her face to her bright-red bottom and her swollen pussy. She couldn't stop now.

Judy bit her lip and applied her hand with more force, and aimed a little lower than before, catching the crease at the very top of V's thigh along with her buttock. V shot forward with a strangled sob but then she was pushing back, raising her backside as high as she could. Taking her cue from V, even though her palm was on fire and her whole arm and shoulder were aching and exhausted, Judy somehow managed to continue, faster and harder.

One of V’s hands wrapped around Judy’s ankle, fingertips digging into the flesh just above her boot. Judy could see every toned muscle on her body standing out under a thin sheen of sweat as her hips rose and fell in time with the blows. Then suddenly she went rigid, shuddering all over, crying out Judy's name, and then she was sobbing and trying to get away from the blows. Astonished, Judy let her aching arm relax as V slid off her lap and dropped onto her knees, burying her face in Judy's thigh and clutching onto her with trembling fingers. She was crying in earnest now, great wrenching sobs that made her whole body convulse.

Judy was astonished. She had absolutely not expected V to come in her lap, and for a moment she was frozen with surprise, so she just sat there, letting V clutch at her and cry. After a second she pulled herself together and threaded her fingers gently through V’s hair, stroking over the nape of her neck, giving her time to cry herself out. Eventually V's sobs subsided to great hiccuping gasps of air, and she lifted her face to look up at Judy. Her face was wet - Judy's leg was wet, where V's tears had soaked into her pants - and her lower lip looked puffy and painful from where she'd bitten it.

V took a deep breath, and smiled through the remains of her tears. "Where the fuck did that come from?" 

Judy burst into peals of delighted laughter and slid off the couch to join V on the floor. V sniffled quietly, wrapping her arms around Judy and burrowing into her. She seemed almost boneless in Judy's arms, leaning all of her weight on her girlfriend, hardly keeping herself up at all. Judy had to support her or she would have slid down to the floor. She gave a contented sigh. Judy smoothed a hand down her back.

V shivered.

"That was fuckin’ awesome," she said dreamily. Judy blinked. V sounded drowsy - almost drunk. "Fuck, Judy. I ..." And she sighed, turning her head sideways so that the warm air blew across Judy's neck.

_ Fucking awesome indeed, _ Judy thought smugly. She would never have guessed that V would be able to come, just from being spanked, and she felt a sharp stab of arousal shoot through her at the thought. That was when she realised just how turned on she was. She was in actual pain, but she'd been so focused on V that she hadn't known. She groaned, and V looked up at her, eyes slightly unfocused.

Judy pushed V from her, climbing to her feet and helping the taller girl up, steadying her because she seemed unable to support her own weight.

"C'mon," she muttered, guiding V into her bedroom. V followed obediently. V collapsed backwards onto the bed as soon as they reached the side of it, giving a pained yelp as her backside hit the mattress, rolling over onto her front to protect her sore bottom. With a rueful sigh, Judy sat down next to her, running a very gentle hand over the abused flesh. V sighed softly.

“You okay, baby?” She asked. V nodded into the pillow, mumbling something unintelligible. “Turn your head  _ mi calabacita _ , I can’t hear you.” With a groan, V rolled her head to the side.

"Can - will you hold me?" V asked, her voice a little uncertain. She very much needed to be held, to be reassured.

“‘Course I can, baby.” Judy lay down on the narrow bed next to V, scooting close so that V could lay her head on Judy's chest. V swarmed over her as soon as she was next to her, one leg thrown over her hips, lying almost on top of her. Judy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and V melted into her. Judy grimaced slightly.

Here it came. The one thing that sucked about topping. Here she was, more turned on than she had ever been in her life, and she was snuggling with a needy bottom. What else could she do, though? That look on V's face, so vulnerable - she needed to be held. Needed Judy to hold her. That thought wasn't doing anything to help her arousal, so she stared up at the ceiling and thought firmly of other things. Boring things. V relaxed even further on top of her, and her breathing started to slow. Judy rolled her eyes, and smoothed a hand down her back. V just sighed quietly and gave a soft, snuffling snore.

Great. Now not only was she horny, but V was asleep on top of her. Judy closed her own eyes, listening to the sound of V's breathing, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. It was relaxing. Soothing. It wasn't long before Judy started to drift off as well, arms still loosely wrapped around V.

***

V woke with her face pressed uncomfortably into something warm and soft and it was a moment before she remembered where she was. Her eyes flew up and yes, there was Judy, head turned a little to the side, breathing evenly and deeply, her arms loosely wrapped around V's back with one hand tenderly draped over the nape of her neck. She looked across the room - it was dark, and Judy’s clock said that it was ten pm. Crap. She’d had plans for the evening. Not that things had gone badly!

V wriggled slightly, experimentally, stifling a pained groan at the throbbing soreness in her bottom. Judy whimpered a little, arms tightening around V. They'd shifted slightly in their sleep, and V was more-or-less completely on top of her girlfriend, with their legs tangled together and her hip pressed intimately into Judy's center. V wriggled again, because this couldn't possibly be comfortable for Judy, and Judy moaned, legs falling further open as she pressed herself up into V's hip. V swallowed a chuckle, eyes searching Judy's face. She seemed to be still asleep.

"Judy," she whispered. There was no response, so she tried a little louder. "Judy. You need to let me go."

Judy muttered something unintelligible and her arms tightened even further, pulling V down into her and wrapping one leg over V's calves. V sighed and raised a hand to gently stroke Judy's cheek.

"C'mon, wake up. We’ve slept half the day away."

Judy just turned her head to brush her lips over V's palm and V's breath caught in her throat. Judy's lips were so soft.

"Don' wanna," she was muttering. "Wan' you to stay here. 'S nice."

One of Judy's hands slid further down her body and then she was cupping V's ass and pulling her harder into her, and V gave a pained yelp.

"Ow!"

Judy's eyes flew open then and she wrenched her hand away, trying to sit up and babble an apology at the same time. V pushed her back down with a hand on her chest, and then grabbed Judy's hand and put it back where it had been, grinning at her girlfriend.

"Just not so hard, okay?" She whispered, and lowered her lips to Judy's, silencing that babbling with a shy kiss.

Judy moaned into her mouth and slid her palm, oh-so-gentle, over the abused skin and V shivered into her touch, whimpering slightly. Judy shuddered at the sound, pressing herself up again into V's hip and V could only press down, twisting her hips a little. Judy's kiss became more insistent and V pulled her head away, looking down into the heavily-hooded gaze of the woman under her.

"I can’t believe I fell asleep. Do you -" She didn’t get to finish, because Judy cut her off, her voice desperate.

"Please," she whispered. "I need you, please."

V nodded and dropped her head down again, catching Judy's lips and raising herself up so that she was on hands and knees above her. She sat up, reaching slowly for the knot of Judy's shirt. When V's knuckles grazed the skin of her belly the muscles quivered under the skin and she moaned.. She sat up a little to let V pull the shirt over her head and then V was plastered over her again, planting wet open-mouthed kisses on her neck, her chest, mouthing at her breasts through her bra.

Her nipples were achingly hard little points and she moaned again when V nipped one through the fabric of her bra. She pushed tV away, sitting up for just long enough to reach around herself and peel the bra off, discarding the garment and lying back down, pulling V's head back to where it had been. V went obediently, opening her mouth and pulling Judy's nipple between her lips with a strong wet suck, flickering her tongue firmly over the tightened flesh.

Judy gasped.

"Oh fuck yes, V."

V smiled around her nipple and raised herself off Judy a little, not releasing the prize between her lips but reaching down between them so that she could slide one hand inside the close-fitting overalls. Judy was hot and wet and it was cramped inside her clothes, V could barely move her fingers but Judy was crying out anyway, lifting her hips insistently into V's hand. V shook her head - this wouldn't do.

She climbed off her girlfriend and Judy's eyes flew open for a moment,, but then V was tugging her overalls and panties down her legs, yanking her boots off and dropping them in a haphazard pile on the floor, climbing back on top of her and it was okay again. She tangled her hands in V's hair to kiss her again but V wouldn't stay to be kissed, she slid down Judy's body, planting more of those wet kisses on her as she slid down. She mouthed at one hip-bone and Judy whimpered because it felt so good but then V's head dipped lower and Judy moaned long and low at the feel of V's tongue on her.

V had both of her hands on Judy, pushing her thighs apart and spreading her open with her thumbs, so that her soft tongue could cover every inch of flesh. Judy gasped when that talented tongue teased at her entrance, slipping just inside and flickering in little circles and then V was licking up, sucking Judy's clit into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it rapidly.

Judy let out a low shaking moan as her hands fisted in the sheets and her only coherent thought was that this was so good, so fucking  _ good _ . V hummed a little, raising herself up on her knees and sliding one hand under her chin, teasing at Judy's entrance with one finger. When Judy bucked down onto it, she slid the finger into her, curling it hard and pulling towards herself, not sliding out again just  _ pulling _ and Judy mewle, quaking and shoving her hips up frantically. Another finger joined the first and Judy thought she might just die.

V shifted again, licking harder and when Judy looked down and saw that the hand that wasn't knuckle-deep in Judy was between V's own legs, moving rhythmically under her skirt she couldn't tear her eyes away. V moaned into her and the vibrations shook Judy to her very core and she found her hips bucking up again into that delicious mouth, those perfect hands as the heavy liquid tension pooling in her belly and thighs began to spill over.

"Fuck, oh god V, I'm, I'm - V!" She forced out the name with a tortured gasp as she climaxed and V only licked harder, coaxing her through her peak until she thought she was going to pass out. Then, just as she could stand it no more V stopped, pulling her fingers gently out and climbing up Judy's body to straddle her hips, hand still under her skirt. Maddeningly with the skirt in the way Judy couldn't see ,but from the way V's arm moved she was fucking herself hard and deep and she leaned forward with her other hand on Judy's chest, dark eyes catching Judy's.

"Judy, I - oh, fuck -" and her eyes squeezed tight.

"Open your eyes," Judy demanded, watching V to know that she was watching her and V's eyes flew open again. When she saw the expression on Judy's face she whimpered and her hand moved faster.

"You're beautiful," Judy whispered, awestruck. "So beautiful, V. I want you to make yourself come for me, V. I want to see it. Come on baby, I know you're close. Just let go. Come for me -"

And V did, with her eyes fixed on Judy she came with a scream and a gasp, trembling above her for a long moment. Then she swayed weakly, starting to go limp and Judy caught her as she fell forwards. V laughed weakly.

"Wow," she said. "I - just, wow."

Judy chuckled with her.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Wow."

V took a deep breath and tried to roll off Judy, but Judy was having none of it.

"No, stay," she whispered.

“I’m gonna squash you.”

Judy snickered, and V looked up at her wondering what the joke was about.

“Squash me all you like,  _ mi calabacita.” _

V looked up at her for a moment longer, then gave a mental shrug, and settled back down into Judy’s arms. Her girlfriend was weird. But that was ok, because she was also fuckin’ awesome.And they didn’t really need to get up, anyway. Things were perfect just the way they were.


End file.
